swgemulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Attributes
The Nine Attributes A character in Star Wars Galaxies has three Primary Attributes, each of which is connected to two Secondary Attributes. It's useful to think of a Primary Attribute as a fluctuating "pool of points" normally ranging from 0 to 1,000. Different circumstances in the game cause these pools to temporarily increase or drain. If one of these pools reaches 0, your character is incapacitated. The Secondary Attributes affect how quickly these pools regenerate. Secondary Attributes also control how many points are burned when performing various activities. THE ATTRIBUTES Primary Attributes (HAM) : *'Health': Represents your character's physical health, including how much physical damage he or she can withstand (in some other games, the Health pool might be called your character's "hit points"). Health can be depleted by many attacks, including a blaster bolt to the chest or the impact of a Tusken Raider' s gaffi stick. *'Action': Your character's physical energy. It dictates how often you can perform certain actions. Your Action pool drains when you' re hit by specific attacks, like a successful Leg Shot. The pool also drains when you use some special combat moves or use the Burst Running ability. *'Mind': Your character's mental strength, as well as a measure of his or her alertness and ability to complete technical tasks. Many special moves that require concentration (like Aiming) drain from your character's Mind pool. Certain attacks, such as Head Shot, can also detract from your Mind pool. Secondary Attributes: *'Constitution '(Health Regenerate Rate): Controls the Health pool' s recharge rate. A player with a high Constitution will recover more quickly from any attacks that affect the Health pool. *'Strength '(Health Drain Rate): Determines the "burn rate" for any actions that drain from the Health pool, like using a special melee attack. The stronger a character is, the less Health he or she loses when performing strenuous activity. *'Stamina '(Action Regenerate Rate): The rate at which the player's Action pool recharges. Characters with high Stamina are less likely to become winded by using Action- related moves. *'Quickness '(Action Drain Rate): Controls how rapidly a player's actions drain the Action pool. A character with a high Quickness can perform more Action-related special moves or use Action-related abilities (like Burst Running) more often than a character with a low Quickness. *'Willpower '(Mind Regenerate Rate): The recharge rate for the Mind pool. A character with a high Willpower finds it easier to regain his or her wits and recover from mental stress and exhaustion. *'Focus '(Mind Drain Rate): Affects how greatly a character's Mind-based actions reduce his or her Mind pool. Essentially, it' s a measure of a player's ability to concentrate when performing certain tasks. A character with a high Focus can accomplish more mental feats in a shorter period of time before becoming mentally fatigued. POOL DRAINS As mentioned above, the Primary Attributes suffer various drains throughout the course of adventuring in the following ways: *'Damage': All sorts of successful attacks affect the Primary Attributes. *'Combat Moves': Nearly every combat move has some kind of "pool cost " associated with it. When you use a special move, it drains from one of the three pools. *'Other Abilities': Characters possess special non- combat abilities, like Burst Running. NOTE: You can't incapacitate yourself by using combat moves or other abilities. You simply can't perform any actions that would reduce your pool below 0. If you attempt such an action, you'll receive a message informing you that you do not have enough points for that action.